


Warm Wind

by SinFrog



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: As well as both the events and ending of Sonic Battle, F/M, Me? Getting re-invested in ships from my childhood? It's more likely than you think, Miles "Tails" Prower & Sonic the Hedgehog are Brothers, References the true ending of Sonic Rush, Tried to actually write Marine's dialect but she might be a bit British, sonic rush adventure - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19943482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinFrog/pseuds/SinFrog
Summary: What kind of person is Sonic the Hedgehog?





	Warm Wind

Building things was entirely within Tails' nature, he did it near constantly for any reason he could come up with. Building functional, durable and, let's not forget, _stylish_ naval crafts was admittedly new to him, however. So, when Sonic had woken him up one morning apologetically informing his dear adopted brother that the Wave Cyclone's engine had started billowing smoke during one of his little crack of dawn joyrides, Tails was not surprised in the slightest.

Could've given him 5 more minutes, though.

In the end, he didn't mind the work, Southern Island was a beautiful place, but there wasn't much to do aside from see the sights, climb stuff (which is no fun when you can fly), or go swimming. Sonic provided him good company a lot of the time, but since they'd found Blaze, Tails had noticed the two had been spending a lot of time together talking about Chaos-knows what, usually sitting atop some high structure no doubt just to try and look cool. It made him think back to the time they'd met Blaze, how abrasive she'd been to Sonic and just about everybody else besides Cream, completely opposing the gracious princess Tails had come to know now. He was grateful that there was someone else to go out on excursions while he and Marine manage the ships, but it also made him ever curious just _what_ it was they managed to bond over so well in the end...

"Oi, Tails!" A distinctly accented voice called out following the slam of a wooden door, causing Tails to jump slightly. 

"Oh, hey Marine." His voice was a tad slow, due to it being so early, but Tails still gave Marine as big a smile as he could manage as she curiously approached his makeshift workbench.

"What're you workin' on, mate? And uh-" She looks around, noting the engine-less Wave Cyclone and the fact that Tails had set up shop just by the lighthouse.

"Why're you doin' it here?" Marine has gotten used to Tails' setting up workstations just about anywhere, but why bother dragging the Wave Cyclone halfway across the island? The place was a total mess, tools and boxes of various parts and materials strewn across the sand and over the wooden surface, with the engine taking up most of the table's space.

"Honestly, the ocean spray just got annoying. Sonic carried it all for me, since he was using it when it broke." Tails added the last part in with a slight bit of annoyance, even though he didn't really blame Sonic in the slightest. He adjusted the thicker, leather gloves he'd put on for working and turned his focus back to the engine.

"That's the engine, isn't it? What's Sonic gone and broke it?" Marine poked at the thrown together engine from the other side of the table as Tails continued his inspection, unintentionally tuning Marine out in his focus.

"Mhm."

"But you can fix it, right?"

"...Mhm."

"Well, no harm done then! We're shipping off to that, um, spooky ol' place soon, aren't we? With the electro-whatever fields?" Marine wasn't so thrilled about investigating anything potentially related to horrible, scary ghosts, but as the Captain she had to put on a brave face! Tails thankfully didn't catch the twinge of anxiety in Marine's tone, since he hadn't actually been paying attention.

"...Tails?"

"Mhm."

"Tails!"

"Wh-Oh! Sorry Marine, were you saying something?" Tails snapped out of his trance and rubbed at one eye, suggesting to Marine that, ok, _maybe_ he can be forgiven for ignoring his Captain since he's so tired.

"Nothin' important..." Marine huffed, crossing her arms before speaking again:

"Oi, you seen Sonic or Blaze about? They both get up so bloody early I can hardly keep track of them! Earlier than me! Not like you, you're usually in bed for ages." She uncrossed her arms and leant against the table, idly spinning a small wrench in her hand.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy! I gotta get my sleep!" Tails woke up a bit at Marine's jab, glaring daggers at his Captain. Pretty blunt ones, but still, he was offended. Marine just chuckled at him in response.

"I'm younger than you!"

"And you'll be short forever!"

"Nah, I bet I'll be taller than you one day."

"Psh, yeah _right_." Tails smiled as he bickered back and forth with Marine, but there was an underlying sadness to what she said. After they find a way home, would they ever see eachother again? How will that effect Marine? Tails' brow furrowed as he thought back to how Cream took Blaze's departure, and that was pretty awful for all involved parties. Another thing, how would it effect Sonic and Blaze? They seem pretty thrilled at the chance to hang out again, but would this be the last time?

...Could that be why they're spending so much time alone? 

"But, seriously. They're up there." Tails pointed to the top of the lighthouse without looking up from the table, Marine craning her neck upwards to see Sonic and Blaze sitting atop the roof with the sun still not having risen past them. Blaze was sitting in her usual composed posture, crossed legs dangling off the edge and chin resting neatly on one paw, totally opposite from Sonic, who was reclining against the tiles with his arms behind his head, both of them talking too quietly to be heard from ground level. Marine dropped the wrench and rested her chin her hands, sighing as she gazed up at them.

"They sit there and talk for _hours_ on end, I swear. I thought Sonic loved to run around? I keep asking him to show me the fastest he can run, but he won't do it! But then when we're out and about on other islands, he's showing off constantly! Don't you think he's a bit weird?"

Tails snorted.

"Marine, I've known Sonic since I was literally four years old, I know him probably better than anyone. If he ran full-speed around an island this small, he'd destroy the place! He only goes all-out when it's absolutely needed." Tails took the wrench that Marine had been playing with and opened something up on the engine as he started to reminisce. 

"He's the kinda guy that does whatever he wants, and what he wants is to feel good, I'd guess. He gets that by showing off and being himself, feeling confidant in what he does. Though, you're right, he's a pretty... Unique person in some ways."

"How's that?" Marine tilts her head, getting interested.

"He's like, totally infallible. Insults either bounce off him or make him _excited_ , which is weird, he's totally content being homeless, which is even weirder..." Tails paused, turning his head to look up at Sonic.

"...But in the same way, the things that he can do that nobody else can make him amazing. Even back then, he had the power to make you understand what he's feeling without a single word. He meshes with just about anyone, no matter their personality, and always sees things through to the end." Tails smiled warmly as the wind gently messed up his fur, it was a pleasant, warm breeze. Marine smiled too, more so at Tails' pure-hearted admiration than anything else. She hadn't known Sonic long, herself, but he'd looked out for her even when she was acting, admittedly, a bit stupid. Sonic and Blaze were both people Marine wished she'd had with her from the start, and the day that Sonic and Tails had washed up on the shores of her island had been noted as perhaps the best day of her young life. But being as young and slightly immature as she was, Marine allowed a sneaky grin to work it's way onto her face.

"I bet he _right_ fancies Blaze." She stated rather bluntly, causing Tails to make a surprised, almost choked noise.

"Marine!" the Captain only started laughing as Tails glared at her, not making the slightest attempt at being subtle.

"Come on, it's so obvious! Why else would they run off alone together all the while? I bet they're up there like 'oh i wove you bwaze!' 'i wove you too sonic!'"

Tails _groans_. 

"The day Sonic outright tells another person he loves them is the day the oceans dry up, honestly. Like I said I've known him for a long time, and he's not like that at all."

"Has he never had a girlfriend?"

"Nope. Not one. Not a boyfriend either, before you ask. Though there was a point me and Knuckles theorized he had a thing for Shadow..."

"I don't know who either of those people are, mate." Marine pouts, a habit when stuff from the other world was brought up and she felt left out. Tails gave her an apologetic look, one hand going behind his head.

"Right, right. Sorry." Silence fell on the two of them for a few minutes, Marine watching Tails take small components out of the engine and inspect them, sorting them into piles and trying to discern what needed fixing and what didn't. Eventually, her eyes glazed over as she thought more about Sonic, glancing upwards at the roof of the lighthouse before piping up again:

"He's very collected, isn't he? Sonic, I mean."

"Hm? Oh, I guess, yeah." 

"Has he ever like, gotten emotional about something? Someone?"

Tails frowned, though Marine couldn't quite tell if it was because of the question or the important looking component he'd just dug out with a snapped piece hanging off. In truth, it was both, but Tails couldn't help but think back to a terrible day in his, Sonic's, and many other's lives. In a small corner of his mind, Tails hoped that Marine wouldn't end up driving him further down that train of thought.

"He gets angry at bad people, but never like, 'i'm gonna kill you' mad, not that I've seen anyway. More like a 'how could you?' kind of mad." 

"Like, he just seems so weirdly _perfect_..." Tails heard her words, but tried harder to focus on his work, desperately attempting to forget about the path his mind wanted to go down, not wanting to think about that day, not wanting to think about Em-

"...Have you ever seen him cry?"

Tails' hands froze.

Then, after a few tense seconds, they started to ever so slightly shake. _Damnit._

"Tails?" Marine's eyes had turned to Tails the second he stopped working, her gaze turning more worried with every second of silence. Almost falling over herself, the ever-compassionate raccoon rushed around the table to stand by his side.

"What's the matter? I-I'm sorry, should I not have asked?" She nervously put a hand on Tails' shoulder that caused him to let out a sudden exhale.

"No, _I'm_ sorry. I-I can talk about it. It's just... I don't think I was ready to start thinking about it so suddenly." He sighed heavily, looking up at Marine. She meant well, Tails knew, but she didn't really need to run around and stand next to him, as much as it did help.

"We lost someone very close to us, called Emerl. They meant something different to all of us, but to me and Sonic, they were family." Memories of playing on the beach somewhat similar to the one lining Southern Island danced through Tails' mind, almost enough to earn a smile in spite of the pressure building up behind his eyes. 

"It was our fault, we were too cocky, Sonic managed to get up there after him, but-" he pinches his eyes shut for a moment, trying to stop any tears from escaping. 

"It was too late, we couldn't save him. That day, well, I'm sure you can guess I cried like a baby, I cried for days and weeks after that. But Sonic... He didn't cry. Not that I could see, but when he came back and he found me, I saw his eyes, and-" Tails let out another long-held breath.

"I knew he felt the same way." He spoke quietly, practically whispering. Marine felt anger and guilt welling up inside her, look what she did! It was her fault Tails was upset! Their lives had seen so much more hardship than hers, and yet when they first arrived, she threw a tantrum over a stupid boat..? Anger and guilt gave way to shame as Marine gently pulled Tails into an awkward one-armed hug.

"...Thanks, Marine." Hugs really did make Tails feel better, even if this one was a bit awkward, the intent was there.

"No problem, mate. You wanna talk more about Sonic? Maybe you could tell me about your adventures some more? One with a happier ending." Marine took back her arm and sat on the sand near where Tails managed to resume his work, letting a smile work its way back onto his face.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about the time Blaze first appeared in our world, how about that? First, pass me that cloth over there, this part's leaking fuel..."

* * *

"Hup!" Sonic practically threw the Wave Cyclone back into the water, rolling his shoulders as the craft gently bopped on the waves, having just avoided splashing a relieved Tails.

"So, what was wrong with it?" Sonic's ear flopped as he turned to his brother with a smile.

"There was a part that snapped, a fuel leak... This thing was so thrown together than I'm surprised it didn't blow you up by now... How much are you using this thing, anyway?"

"Well, y'know, I like to go on rides real early in the morning when I get up! This pier's so far out I don't need to worry about waking anybody up, it's perfect! Also helps me with the water, y'know? First time I got on this thing, I was terrified of falling off, could barely do a flip! Totally embarrassing..." Sonic let out a huff as he shrugged dramatically, Tails simply rolling his eyes in response.

"Yes, because not being able to do like, 15 front flips off one ramp in a vehicle you just started riding is 'totally embarrassing'. You're a complete natural!" Sonic couldn't help but laugh at Tails' angry pose, hands on hips and pouting like a grumpy child. Which he was.

"You know me, just doesn't feel right if it ain't stylish! I can see with the way you built it, you think the same way." A sly tone worms into Sonic's voice as he oh-so subtly called him out for the fancy paintwork and _very_ necessary stripes, glowing teeth-like decorations and little spikes that resemble Sonic's own quills. Tails went slightly red, and not because of the afternoon sun.

"Ugh, whatever, it should hold up a lot better now, anyway. It needed this."

"Definitely, thanks a bunch Tails! And uh, sorry for wakin' you up." Sonic put a hand to the back of his head and gave Tails an apologetic look. Tails can't stay mad at him.

"...No problem, Sonic."

"Say, what were you 'n Marine talkin' about down there while you were workin' on it? I heard you yell at her at some point, was she botherin' you?"

"Oh, no! She was just-" Tails scratched at his cheek, stalling. "Uh-"

"Just bein' silly, is all. You know how she is sometimes." Sonic couldn't help but raise a brow at that, but didn't question him further.

"Whatever you say, man." He shrugged again, tousling his little brother's hair as he walked past him. Tails giggled a bit before turning around and following after Sonic, thinking back on all he and Marine had talked about before. In his recounting of their previous adventure, he'd thought hard about what Sonic had said to Cream, what could have happened between him and Blaze when they flew into the Exception together. Could they really just be keeping their relationship private? It felt like a silly playground rumour, but in the end, Tails didn't care. Whatever bond Sonic shared with Blaze, he felt content in his own brotherly bond with him, and was honestly just happy that Sonic had found someone he enjoyed being around so dearly. As the day passed, the air grew colder, they continued the plans for their next big trip out to sea, Sonic messed with the Jukebox again, and they generally enjoyed a fun day in the company of Blaze and Marine. The sun set set on another peaceful day.

* * *

The next morning, Sonic stood at the edge of the pier, looking out over the sea that would have once made him sick just to look out, but now let him feel a sense of calm. Make no mistake, he'd certainly not want to fall in anytime soon, but he didn't want to vomit at the sight of the ocean anymore, so it was a solid improvement in his book. Sonic inhaled the fresh morning air and felt the warm wind flow through his short fur, a pleasant feeling at an otherwise cool time of day. He hopped onto the Wave Cyclone and revved the engine, perking up upon it sounding much nice than it had ever done before! Sonic once again mentally thanked Tails, and was all ready to set off before he felt a sudden weight on the back of the craft that caused it to bob under the water for just a split second. Turning around, Sonic saw Blaze, sitting cross-legged and with her chin resting neatly on one paw, sitting sideways on the back of his jet ski. Her eyes were closed, but Sonic didn't even need eye contact to understand what she was feeling. With a soft smile, Sonic turned to face ahead, accelerating away from the island without needing to say a word.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, I'd like to try get back into the flow of writing things, and write things as they come to me. If I keep this up, hopefully I'll be able to finish Kirby Chatfic's next chapter!! One day...


End file.
